Orskaf Donz
Appearance Orskaf is a tall, boney, old man. He has squinted eyes with long, thin, limp hair and mustache. Personality Prior to his death at the hands of Stonegit, Orskaf was a miserable, and often delusional old man. He spent the last of his days confused, paranoid, and stuck in the past. His violence against others, particularly children and animals, was crude and careless. He also more readily attempt to guilt people into abiding to his wishes. After his resurrection by Odin's hand. Orskaf took on a more resolute personality, very similar to how he was before his mind deteriorated with age. Throughout is life Orskaf had always been stoic and prone to angry emotional outbursts. He defined himself in his work and took life so seriously that any notion of fun or lightheartedness was preserved as superfluous at best, or at worse, an offense. His violence towards others much much more calculated, and cold in its execution. At both stages of his life Orskaf was extremely entitled to his own self and mandated people treat him likewise. He also struggled with his emotions and the few interpersonal relationships he had, as he didn't know how to handle either, and so often defaulted to anger. His particular dislike for children and animals came from how they often acted in a way that didn't make sense to his militaristic mindset. Orskaf was also extremely quick to use any form of slur or bigoted words to verbally lash out at people. Although it is later revealed that he actually harbors no authentic feelings of superiority from a biological standpoint, and only sees himself as better than most other from position and self righteousness alone. Orskaf is, however, not immune to guilt and remorse. After every moment of rage, violence, or ill action he feels deeply overcome with regret. However, true to form, he cannot abide himself to feel this way for very long and becomes angry at his own perceived weakness or lack of self control. He buries his guilt with justification, and more anger until he no longer feels it. Thus resetting the vicious cycle. Abilities Orskaf was an extremely hard worker from the day he could walk until both of the days he died. He was proficient in gardening, carpentry, and a wide variety of other crafts. He was an accomplished warrior to be sure, but his authority was granted to him due to his presence and skill at the art of command over any of his combative abilities. Due to receiving divine training in Valhalla, Orskaf's resurrected form also harbors a certain level of enhanced strength. History Family Role in Rebellion Season 1 Orskaf played no part in the story outside of brief name drops and snippets of facts regarding Stonegit's past. Season 2 Orskaf played no part in the story outside of brief name drops and snippets of facts regarding Stonegit's past. Season 3 Orskaf makes his first early appearances as a wandering regiment leader for Odin, making contracts with as many kingdoms as possible to bolster the Valhallan army, and prevent souls from going to waste in the war. Season 4 Season 5 Relationships Tal Donz - One of the only people who ever liked Orskaf, Tal loved his father more than anything else, even though the feeling were born out of insecurity, fear of abandonment, and abuse. Orskaf on the other hand always resented Tal. As he had never really wanted a son, or sex for that matter, in the first place. He bore no true love for Tal and never attempted to make his own way as a parent. Instead he simply tried to raise him the same way his father had raised him. Of course Orskaf failed at this as well, but did manage to raise Tal to believe he was deserving off all of his love and respect at least. Because of this, Tal was willing to take over Orskaf's chieftain duties at an early age. Orskaf always had a particular frustration towards Tal since, as a boy and despite Orskaf's efforts, he was extremely lazy and had a taste for luxury. The man took extreme issue with his son's usage of money, resources, and how much food he ate. Stonegit - Orskaf regarded Stonegit as an isolation brat, like he did with most kids no matter their mannorisms. However, Orskaf soon came to view Stonegit as a threat after he injured him, and saw the desire for revenge burning behind the boy's eyes. Despite all his flaws, Orskaf was one of the only people to realize Stonegit's truer self. As time went on, Orskaf began to fear the boy even after his resurrection. This fear turned into a deep resentment as Orskaf considered his inability to shrug off his own murder as weakness. The two remained at odds with one another until Orskaf's eventual second death. Blunt Donz - Growing up, Orskaf was just as hard if not harder on Blunt than he was his own son. The boys antics and vibrate personalty grated on the older man's nerves and often caused Blunt to get in trouble with him. Whereas Tal was more so emotionally abused by his father, Blunt's abuse was distinctly more physical. It was much later revealed that Orskaf loved his grandson more than anything else, however, his destructive mindset, emotional volatility, and ill personal choices ruined any chances he had to express this properly, or make any good of it. Trivia Orskaf named his son Tal because Tal was a strong, none frightening name. He did this in hopes that trolls would not be scared of him because of his name, and kidnap him as a child. Orskaf is asexual Orskaf is Shovel the dragons old owner. Despite all his flaws, when Orskaf found out that Tal had given Blunt trouble over his sexual preference for both women and men as well, Orskaf flipped out on his son. He overtly threatened Tal with violence if he ever even considered doing anything against Blunt at all over the matter. Quotes[[Category:Characters]]